1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods for anodizing and dyeing metallic articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Metallic articles, such as articles made of aluminum/aluminum alloy, magnesium/magnesium alloy, and titanium/titanium alloy, are usually applied with an anodizing treatment, such that anodization layers are formed on the surfaces of the metallic articles to protect the metallic articles. To provide a color to the metallic articles to appear more colorful, after the anodizing treatment, the metallic articles may be applied with a dyeing treatment or a painting treatment. However, the color of the metallic article obtained may be in only one color, and also cannot produce a gradual color change or color gradient appearance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.